<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bedtime milk by putainsoif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588908">bedtime milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif'>putainsoif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Cum Marking, Cumming on Face, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Gentle Sex, Mentioned Vaginal Sex, NSFW, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Reader Insert, Sleeping Reader, Somnophilia, Yandere Steve Rogers, Yandere Themes, dark themes, gentle steve, mentioned anal play, mentioned cunnilingus, sleeping blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're just so pretty when you sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, dark Stave Rogers/Reader, dark steve rogers/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bedtime milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm surprised i wrote and posted two fics within the same week. let's hope this continues haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve couldn’t help but think about how angelic you looked while you slept. Your beautiful face lax and neutral, with your gorgeous lips plump and kissable, which he did kiss, many times. And you were none the wiser to his actions, being such a deep sleeper as you were. </p><p>Your ignorance to his gentle kisses made Steve wonder just how far he could go with you, how many soft and sweet places he could violate and corrupt while you were sound asleep. </p><p>Each night he’d caress and pleasure your unconscious body. He’s tasted you, felt you cum around his fingers and cock, and he’s even played with your little puckered hole, tonguing at it and slipping a finger inside. He loved playing with you while you were asleep- he was free to explore you as much as he wanted. </p><p>Just like any night, Steve was almost vibrating with excitement when you finally fell asleep. You were lying on your back, with your head turned to the left, the side of the bed, and Steve sat beside<br/>you. He couldn’t help himself as he began to caress the plump and soft skin of your cheek with a smile on his face. </p><p>“So pretty,” he whispered idly to himself. Steve’s fingers slowly glided from the flesh of your cheek to the skin of your lips, and he watched in awe as they parted under his touch. He didn’t even think as he gently worked his fingers past your teeth and lips to stroke your tongue. </p><p>Steve shifted to kneel next to the bed so he could watch his fingers slowly pump in and out of your throat. Your saliva began to pool at the webbing of his fingers, and he pulled his fingers from your mouth to lick it away. He bit back a groan at your taste. You were always so sweet. </p><p>The tightness of Steve’s pants was near unbearable now, and as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he decided that he wanted to claim your mouth. He wanted to gently facefuck you while you slept, completely unaware of him pushing his cock into the back of your throat. </p><p>Steve caressed your face as he guided your mouth toward the tip of his cock, and he used his fingers to pry your lips and teeth apart. It was a bit difficult to fit the fat tip into your relaxed mouth, but the more of his dick that he pushed in, the more you subconsciously adjust. Eventually, your mouth was open wide enough to accept a little over half of his cock. </p><p>Steve bit back the moan that caught at his throat. He could see the tip of his cock pressing against the flesh of your cheek, and he couldn’t help himself when he stroked his cock through your skin. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Steve gasped as he looked at the erotic sight before him. Your lips were stretched yet relaxed around the thick girth of his cock, and he could feel you gently suckle against him in his sleep, and he swore it was one of the most divine things he’s ever felt. </p><p>“I’m gonna move now, sweetheart,” Steve whispered to you, but it obviously fell on deaf ears. He slowly began to pull his hips back, letting about an inch slip out of your heavenly mouth. He pushed back in but was careful to not press in too far. He didn’t want to make you gag and potentially wake you up. </p><p>The adrenaline of you potentially waking up with half of Steve’s cock shoved in your mouth heightened Steve’s sense, and he noticed each minute shift you made as he slowly sawed in and out of your mouth. You continued to unconsciously work your tongue and lips against his dick, and if it weren’t for your steady breathing, Steve would have almost believed you were awake. </p><p>He continued to slowly move his cock in your mouth, and each time he’d fall from your pliant lips, he’d hold his breath as he sunk back in. Even with a dick halfway down your throat, you still looked like his perfect little angel. </p><p>With one particular thrust, he pushed his cock a bit too far in your throat, and he startled when you gagged on his cockhead. Even with how amazing it felt to feel your throat tighten around him, he quickly pulled out as he saw your eyelids flutter. His heart dropped to his stomach as he waited for you to wake, but you didn’t, and settled a few moments later, though you now shifted to lying completely on your back. </p><p>He tried to guide you back so your head was facing his cock, but your body was adamant on staying put. Steve sighed but wasn’t deterred. He slowly began to straddle your face, and he took extra care to not settle his knees on your hair. You didn’t move as he settled over you, nor did you when he pulled your mouth open again and slipped his cock inside. </p><p>While Steve no longer could see his cock poking at your cheek, he could sink further into your mouth without you gagging. He cradled your head in both of his hands and gently guided it back and forth on his dick. He could help but whimper both at the sight and feel of your mouth wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Steve could feel his balls begin to tighten, and he increased the pace of both his hands and thrusts, trying to inch closer to his orgasm. He could hear the soft clicking of your lips on his dick over his shaky breaths, and his thrust quickened. He could feel as your tongue brushed against the underside of his cock, along the thick vein that ran to the tip, and he let out a loud Fuck! at the sensation. </p><p>“You feel so good, baby girl, fuck,” he groaned under his breath. He set your head back down on the pillow before shifting his weight to his hands. He began to thrust his hips harder, and it was close to a miracle you hadn’t woken up. </p><p>He could feel his orgasm building, and as much he’d love to cum down your throat and make you swallow his seed, he didn’t want you to choke in your sleep. At the last second, he pulled his cock out of your mouth and pumped his shaft furiously before releasing on to your pretty face. A few spurts of his cum hit your opened lips, and Steve watched as it slid into your mouth. </p><p>After the last drop of cum was empty from his balls, Steve slumped back on his calves and looked at the mess he made of you. Even with his milk splattered across your lips and cheekbones, you looked ethereal in the lowlight. He smiled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips and slipped his tongue inside, licking out the cum that slid in. Steve always loved how your taste would mingle with his. </p><p>After he broke the kiss, he reluctantly climbed out of bed to get something to clean you off with. He returned with a damp rag, and he was as gentle as could be as he wiped away any evidence of what he’d just done. </p><p>Despite having just cumming all over your face, Steve still wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to bury his tongue in your cute little cunt. Maybe he can make you cum without you even knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>make sure to follow me on tumblr @ putainsoif !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>